When intending to search for content of communication performed which a person on the other end of a call and stored in an electronic device during the call, everyone may have an experience that it is inconvenient to search for the content of communication while making a call by using one electronic device.
Conventionally, it has been tried to solve the aforementioned inconvenience problem by employing a second electronic device synchronized with an electronic device and placed on a wrist or the like of a user. However, it has a limitation in that only basic content (e.g., a name of a person on the other end of a call and text message content) is confirmed through the second electronic device.
Accordingly, there is an urgent need for an electronic device capable of improving user convenience and a method thereof by providing a variety of data related to a person on the other end of a call to the second electronic device.